forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aliisza
| aliases = Ansa | nicknames = | home = House of the Triad (imprisoned) | formerhomes = Ammarindar (1372 DR) Hellgate Keep | sex = Female | race = Alu-fiend | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = | basicrefs = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | death = 1385 | deathnotes = | daterefs = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Aliisza was an alu-fiend (child of a succubus and human) servant and consort of the half-demon Kaanyr Vhok. She was also a friend of the fallen astral deva Tauran and mother of Kael, a knight of Torm. Description Aliisza appeared as a disarmingly beautiful adult human female with lustrous black curly hair, sea green eyes, and sharply defined eyebrows. Her true form bore her heritage by the pair of black demon wings mounted on her upper back. She often carried means to take different shapes to hide her wings and thus not reveal her true self unless necessary. Aliisza's natural form had sharp fangs, which she usually disguised to as to appear more humanlike. She often wore a tight black leather corset. She also owned a red dress, which she wore with a tight corselet with black lace. Personality Alliisza was calculating and cold, always planning her moves ahead of time. She was also alluring and voluptuous. She was not averse to seducing anyone, for either business or pleasure. History Background Aliisza was the consort of Kaanyr Vhok, the leader of the Scoured Legion. She spent decades with him trapped beneath Hellgate Keep. War of the Spider Queen In 1372 DR, Aliisza resided in Ammarindar with Vhok, who sent her to spy on the Menzoberranyr drow who were working to uncover the mystery of the Silence of Lolth. It was during this time that she met the wizard Pharaun Mizzrym, whose child she later bore. She served as Vhok's liaison to Gracklstugh, as well as to Nimor Imphraezl of the Jaezred Chaulssin. Vhok sent her to spy on the journeys of Pharaun Mizzrym and Quenthel Baenre. She secretly aided Pharaun in steering a ship of chaos from the Lake of Shadows to the Abyss. She bid him farewell there and after his death retrieved the only remaining part of his body: a single finger. The Empyrean Odyssey In 1373 DR, not long after the Scoured Legion left Menzoberranzan, Aliisza diguised herself as a serving girl named Ansa and infiltrated the household of Helm Dwarf-Friend in order to discredit him on behalf of Vhok, who wished to conquer Sundabar. Unbeknownst to her, Vhok and the priest Zasian Menz discovered she was pregnant and concocted a plan to use that to their advantage. They explained the plan to her but put her under a geas and made her forget until the time was right. Aliiza was captured by the astral deva Tauran, a servant of Tyr, and sent to the House of the Triad in order to give her child a chance to live a life of good, and to give Aliisza a chance at redeeming herself for her evil deeds. While standing trial before the Guardian, the knowledge that she was with child was revealed to her for the first time. After hearing her child must remain in that heavenly realm, Aliisza felt a very uncharacteristic moment of sadness and fear of losing her child, and she agreed to remain in the House of the Triad in order to hopefully be one day reunited with her child. Her mind was imprisoned in a lonely duplicate of the House, where she roamed at will, experienced her vile deeds from an outside perspective, and was occasionally visited by Tauran, who tried to show her the error of her ways and to persuade her to the side of good. While her spirit was undergoing those personality-changing trials, Aliisza's body gave birth to her son, Kael, who was sired by the drow Pharaun Mizzrym (although Aliisza had expected it to be Vhok's child). Upon seeing her son for the first time (many years after his birth, although the time passed much more quickly for her), Aliisza's magically removed memories came flooding back and her body was switched with that of her son. In that form, she traveled to the lair of the storm dragon Tekthyrios and shoved mushrooms down his throat, allowing a portal from the Elemental Plane of Fire to open in his belly and allow Vhok and Zasian to pass through. In that moment, twelve years passed in the outside world, Kael and Tauran appeared, Aliisza was returned to her own body, and it was revealed that Zasian was a priest of Cyric intending to wreak havoc on the heavens. Aliisza aided Vhok (geased into helping), Tauran, and Kael in hunting down Zasian. She later allied with Micus, who was hunting them, in an attempt to prevent Zasian and Kashada from stealing Azuth's staff, but failed and her friends felt she had betrayed them, although she redeemed herself by helping them later. After Cyric used Azuth's staff to slay Mystra, magic went awry and Aliisza suffered from the effects of the Spellplague, gaining incredible magic power fueled by consuming her own life force. She and her companions ended up in the company of demons fighting devils in a remnant of the Blood Rift. Vhok betrayed them there, joining up with the marilith Vhissilka, and so Aliisza was forced to come up with a plan to reach freedom. She took Pharaun's desiccated finger from inside her sword and used it to summon his soul to enter the soulless body of Zasian, who had become a Living Vessel. Pharaun used his magic to effect their escape, but they were promptly captured and imprisoned by agents of the House of the Triad. However, when the demon lord Axithar's legions began invading the plane, they were released and headed to the Lifespring to prevent Vhok from reaching it. Vhok plunged his sword into Aliisza's stomach, and as she told him that she had once loved him she used the last of her life force to cast a spell to stop his heart. She died in the arms of her son, and even the healing powers of the Lifespring could not heal her. As she was dying she gave Kael his father's ring. Abilities Aliisza was naturally able to disguise herself with magic. She could innately summon interdimensional portals. Possessions Aliisza carried daggers in her belt and boots. She also had a magical Spellblade long sword and a ring of protection, which protected her from physical blows, on the third finger of her left hand. She carried a whistle that commanded the Scoured Legion. After retrieving Pharaun's finger, she kept it inside a compartment in her sword. Relationships Kaanyr Vhok Aliisza was Kaanyr Vhok's consort. Feeling that Vhok was soon to be a major power in the North, she was as loyal to him as a chaotic evil being could be. They had a relatively close relationship, although both sides allowed for dalliances with others. Even after her imprisonment, she claimed to love him (as well as Kael, Tauran, and Pharaun). However, he felt betrayed by her loyalty to angels and betrayed her first, although he did admit to missing her afterwards, as he had always had a soft spot for her. After Vhok left her and the others in the Blood Rift, Aliisza wanted to hurt him in revenge and make him understand that he would always be alone. She used the last energy of her life to slay him to protect the Lifespring and her son. Pharaun Mizzrym Aliisza was fascinated with Pharaun's wit after first meeting him in the tunnels of Ammarindar. She allowed him and his band to escape Vhok's army of tanarukks. During the course of events, she had several intimate encounters with the drow mage Pharaun Mizzrym. (It was during one of these trysts that she unknowingly became pregnant with Kael. ) When she saw him in peril in Ched Nasad, she saved his life. She also felt possessive of him; seeing the beautiful Danifae Yauntyrr with him, she claimed Pharaun as her own. Kael Kael was Aliisza's son, fathered by Pharaun Mizzrym. Upon learning she was pregnant, Aliisza instantly felt protective of her baby; she claimed that was from her human side. Upon first meeting him, she hated his goodness and wanted to undo that fact that he had been raised as a champion of Torm. However, as she came to know him, she began to truly care for him, even protecting him against her lover. She died in Kael's arms. Appendix Appearances Novels War of the Spider Queen: * Insurrection * Condemnation * Extinction * Annihilation * Resurrection The Empyrean Odyssey: # The Gossamer Plain # The Fractured Sky # The Crystal Mountain References Category:Half-demons Category:Alu-fiends Category:Females Category:Wizards Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of Ammarindar Category:Inhabitants of the Northdark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of Hellgate Keep Category:Inhabitants of the House of the Triad Category:Spies Category:Members of the Scoured Legion